


Familiar New Frontier Part Five

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Familiar New Frontier [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M implied, Male Friendship, Post ASIT, Post Series, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has received Garak's letter (ASIT) and gone to see Garak on Cardassia. Part Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar New Frontier Part Five

5 – Starting Anew – 5

 

Julian couldn’t believe what a hassle it was to get the database. The lieutenant that answered the comlink was something else. Fresh out of the academy and by the book arrogant fool were only a few phrases that came to mind. At least he had called at shift change. He made a point to report the man to his superiors. That kind of attitude was useful to nobody. He began pouring over the literature on Pottrik Syndrome, there was a lot to go through.

He checked in on his patients every few hours. Garak hadn’t eaten much. It seemed he mostly drank the broth. Both of them were sleeping solidly now. He knew he should turn in himself, but the opportunity to finally learn more about Cardassian anatomy and physiology was keeping him at the computer terminal. He had started synthesizing medicine for Kamar earlier, and decided he would stay up reading until it was ready. Then he could administer the medicine and call it a night. If only he wasn’t so hot. It was going to take a while to get used to Cardassia’s heat.

…

Garak didn’t awaken with his usual acuity, he didn’t recognize the keening sound that had woke him, nor his surroundings. It took a few seconds before he remembered the events from yesterday. Then his mind snapped into action.

“Kamar.”

“Elim?” The question was so soft.

“I’m on my way,” he sat up quickly and turned so that his legs dangled over the side of the bed. Garak slid off the bed and the sudden cold that came from his feet making contact with the floor distracted him. When had his shoes been removed? Damn, the floor was cold.

“It hurts.” Kamar cried softly to Elim.

The plea pulled Garak back to more pressing concerns. He moved quickly around the boy’s bed and sat down, relieving his feet from direct contact with the cold surface. He reached over and touched Kamar’s shoulder, “what hurts? Tell me so I can help.”

“Everything hurts.” He was shaking slightly with his sobs, “hurts to breath.”

“Okay, let’s get you turned over.” Garak gently rolled the boy over to lay face up. “I know it hurts to move, but this is the best position for your breathing.” He then opened the pajama top. “Does that feel any better?”

“No… still hurts!”

“Okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” Garak patted the boy’s hand gently. A thought suddenly crept into his sleep-fogged mind, “didn’t Julian give you medicine?”

“I’ve been asleep.” Kamar nearly moaned. “Elim…”

“Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.” He rubbed the spoon-shaped ridge in the middle of the boy’s forehead. “I’m going to get Julian.”

“No, please, don’t leave me.” He gasped out.

“I’ll be right back. Julian will be able to make you feel better.” Garak tried to move, but the small hand grasped his larger hand.

“Kamar, I need to get you help. I don’t think that you’ve had your medicine. And it is really important that you get it soon, before you get any worse.” Garak used a gentle voice that nonetheless allowed for no argument.

“Take me with you.” It was a quiet plea.

“Kamar, I’d have to carry you, and that wouldn’t make you feel good right now.” Garak knew he was loosing this one, but tried on last time.

“Don’t care.” The boy was scared and hurt and didn’t want to be away from Elim. Garak was moved by the plea.

“Okay, I’ll bring you with me.” Garak very carefully lifted the boy from the bed, but there were still a few stifled cries. Kamar grasped Elim around the neck and buried his face into concave surface of the left neck ridge. “Turn your head so that you won’t restrict your breathing.” When he got no response Garak add, “Kamar” in a more commanding voice. At this the boy obeyed, turning so the left side of his face rested against neck ridge. Garak then stood up carefully. The floor was still extremely cold against his feet. He shivered slightly.

He found Julian in the next room asleep on the consol screen. “Julian.” Garak raised his voice slightly. “Julian, wake up,” still no response. He walked over and nudged the sleeping man with his thigh, “Julian.” This finally woke the doctor up.

“Wha… Garak. What’re you doing up?” He was still not completely awake.

“Have you given Kamar medicine yet?” Garak asked urgently.

“What?” He noticed the boy in Elim’s arms. “No I haven’t. Let’s go into the other room. I can check to see if it’s completely synthesized.”

Julian rushed into the back room of the shuttle. Garak was right behind him. “He’s hurting and having trouble breathing.” Garak suppressed a shiver.

“Lay him down on his back.”

Garak tried to comply, but Kamar clung tight to him. “Elim please.”

“I promise I will stay right here until you feel better. Now, let me put you down so that Julian can help.” The boy complied and Garak placed him as gently as possible onto the bed. He then laid down on his side next to Kamar.

Julian came over with a hypospray and respirator. He placed the mask over Kamar’s mouth carefully. “This will make it easier to breath, and this” Julian administered the hypo, “will help with the pain a bit. It’s a very mild painkiller.”

“Why only a mild one?” Garak didn’t want the boy to suffer anymore than was necessary. Julian was so focused that Garak wasn’t be sure his question had been heard.

“Computer, determine weight and outbreak severity of patient Kamar. Then use the parameters imputed for Pottrik Syndrome earlier to calculate a correct dose of the medicine. How old is Kamar?”

“Four. He’s Four and a half.” Garak was taken slightly by surprise.

“Computer, calculate dose for patient of four years of age. I can’t give him a stronger painkiller because it will react with the other medicine.” Julian finally answered Garak’s question.

“I see.”

Julian retrieved the new hypo of medicine from the unit in the wall. “This is the last thing tonight. Then you need to try and rest. You’ll slowly start to feel better. By tomorrow night you should be feeling almost completely normal.” Julian smiled reassuringly as he injected Kamar. “The worst will be some residual itching.”

Garak stroked the boy’s mid-forehead ridge soothingly. “It will work that quick. It usually takes him weeks to get feeling better. And that’s with us catching it much earlier.”

“I suspect that you’re usually giving him the preventative medicine.” Julian responded.

“I see. So, we were just keeping him from getting worse. And, his body was having to fight off the symptoms he already had own it’s own.” Garak seemed to be berating himself.

“Elim, you couldn’t have known. You’re not a doctor. You did what you could for him. That’s what’s important.” Julian put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. “Don’t worry about it now. Concentrate on getting Kamar to sleep.”

“You should get some rest yourself.” Garak called to Julian’s back as the man walk into the next room.

“I’m trying to work out the correct dosing for Kamar’s regular medicine. I’ll get some sleep once I’ve finished with that.”

“Even the genetically enhanced need sleep Julian.” Garak was sincere in his concern.

“I know. I promise to get some rest soon.” Julian answered before entering the next room.

Garak remained with Kamar, soothing the boy as best he could. Thankfully the medicine Julian gave him seemed to be working fast. His breathing improved markedly and his little cries of pain became less and less frequent. After about an hour Garak manage to lull the poor boy to sleep.

Julian re-entered the room soon there after. “I finally managed to figure out the dosing and replicated a months supply. I’ll want to…” Garak motioned for him to lower his voice. “He’s asleep then?”

“Yes.” Garak eased himself away from the boy careful not to wake him up.

“So, how’re you doing?” Julian wasn’t sure he would get an answer.

“It’s not me I’m concerned about at the moment. You look dead on your feet.” Garak slide off the bed and walked over to Julian. He barely managed hide a shiver with the renewed contact of the cold floor. “Come on, it’s your bedtime.”

Julian looked very amused. “I’m not the ‘fresh out of academy’ pup that I was when we meet. I can take care of myself. Anyway I need to straighten out the mess you made here.” He pointed to the intravenous drip that was still leaking onto Garak’s bed. The monitors were also strewn across the bed and floor.

“I can deal with the mess. It’s mine after all. I wasn’t very awake when Kamar’s cries got my attention.” He tried to move Julian towards a bed.

“I’ll sleep once this is cleaned up and you’re resting comfortably again.” He stopped the flow.

“You promised that you’d sleep when you finished with the medicine.” Garak seemed a bit affronted. He masked another spasm. He was feeling rather cool.

“No, I promised I’d sleep soon.” Julian smiled roguishly. “You taught me well. Now relax and let me clean this up.”

“If you’re going to be up until I’m resting then why not let me help.” He used his extremely convincing voice. The one that said you know it only makes since.

“Fine. You get some new sheets. I’ll deal with the soiled ones.” He picked up the various monitors and striped the bed.

“By the way doctor, what happened to my footwear? The floor is rather cold.” Garak wasn’t quite able to suppress a tremor as he applied the new sheets.

“Damn! Elim, what’re doing? You stubborn Cardassian, you’re going to get yourself sick. Well, sicker than you already are.” Julian pull a fresh blanket from one of the shuttles compartments and moved over to Garak. “What’re you thinking? Get in the bed right now. You’re dehydrated still. You’re already at risk for hypothermia.”

Julian’s sudden commanding behavior surprised Garak into obeying him. He climbed onto the bed failing to suppress another shiver. He did feel rather cold now. Julian promptly threw the blanket over his friend.

“I think you’re over reacting. I’ll admit I’m a bit cold, but really nothing a warm blanket won’t solve.” Garak really did think that Julian was overreacting. “You’re tired and need sleep. It’s making your thinking cloudy.”

Julian’s look of exasperation told Garak that his words were not believed. “Fine, the truth is I’m really sick right now. I feel terrible, but am lying to you in an attempt to loll you into sleeping. I really just don’t want you bothering me.” His words dripped with sarcasm and there was a slight tinge of what might have been impatience.

The exasperation that Bashir wore turned to one of bewilderment. “Garak…”

“Julian, please, what must I do to convince you to get some sleep?” Garak forestalled a lengthy conversation.

“You can let me put the monitors back on you, so that I’ll know for sure which is the truth.” Julian paused for a moment. “And, I would feel better if they remained in place over night. I would be able to sleep easier.”

Garak released an exasperated sigh. “If that is what it takes to get you to sleep I’ll humor you, but don’t expect this to continue after tonight.” There was that disconcertingly threatening and yet jovial smile on his face. Garak couldn’t believe what he was willing to do at this moment. Things really had caused him to change.

Julian moved to replace the monitors. He noticed the contrast of Garak’s skin where the rag had been applied earlier. And, there was a similar spot that had been created by Kamar’s tears on the neck ridge. “Elim, you really need a bath. And I suspect Kamar does as well.” He continued placing the monitors.

Julian’s statement was clumsy and tactless. Garak knew that the poor man’s need of sleep was making him thus. “You aren’t so dust free yourself Doctor. Just check the monitor we can discuss of minutia at another time.” There was a slight snarl in the undertone of the statement. He would be tolerant with Julian, but only to a certain point, but the statement deserved a warning.

Julian checked the readings as Garak suggested. They showed his temperature to be a little below normal, but nothing serious. The pre-existing problems were still present, but they were all showing gradual improvement as before. Bashir just stared at the readings with slight bewilderment.

“I told you that there was nothing to concern yourself about.” Garak smiled reassuringly, the expression was rather at odds with the statement. “Now, will you please get so rest? You look dead on your feet.”

“I… yes I do need to sleep. I think a cup of tarkalean tea.” Julian’s thoughts were not connecting properly.

“You’re stalling Doctor.” Garak was about ready to treat the man like a disobedient child.

“Would you like some tea before bed? I find it has a soothing effect. Red leaf?” Julian didn’t respond to Garak’s statement. He seemed to have entered into his own personal musings. His actions were rather mechanical. He handed the cup of red leaf tea to Elim and sat down on the side of the bed.

“I don’t understand why you were shivering. Your temperature is about the same as it consistently was on the station.” Julian seemed to be talking to himself more than Garak.

“I was accustomed to the station temperature, but now I’m used to the Cardassian heat.” Garak was becoming certain that he would have to force the doctor to get some sleep. “You would normally deduce that solution almost instantaneously.”

Julian didn’t react to Elim’s words. “And, I’m still wondering why some of the children ’re scared of doctors. Do you think Iliana is okay?” The last question was directed at Garak.

“Doctor.” He tried to break into the man’s musings.

“Doctor…” still on response.

“Julian.” Garak said the name softly. It got his friends attention finally. “When was the last time you slept? Not just napped, but slept.”

Julian thought about the answer. “I’m not sure sometime before I left the station.”

Well, that explained the behavior Garak thought. It also confirmed his need to get Julian to rest soon, before his friend collapsed. There were times when Garak wondered at the doctor’s habit of pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. The man could be way too selfless for his own good. He suspected that if he got the man to remain still and quiet sleep would soon follow.

Julian was halted in his ramblings by Elim removing the teacup from his hand. He was transfixed by the motion of Garak carefully placing the cup next to another empty one. His brain seemed to be working very slowly. The next thing he knew he was lying on his side next to his Cardassian friend, who was holding him firmly in place.

Garak had decided that action was called for in getting Julian to rest. The man seemed intent on staying awake. He took advantage of the hypnotic effect that moving the cups to a safe distance caused. He grabbed Bashir’s shoulder with fluid speed and grace. A quick pull and the man was off balance enough that he was able to pull him down.

Julian now lay bewildered up against Garak’s length with an arm and leg pinning him in place. He began to wriggle in an attempt to get free from the hold.

“Julian, lie still. Neither of us will get any sleep if you persist in these antics.” Garak let his earlier frustration tinge his words slightly. “We both need sleep. Now be still.” He rubbed his figures through Julian’s hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Bashir slowly settled down. It seemed that some actions worked across species borders.

“This is very unusual.” Julian yawned sleepily. “Two grown men sharing a bed when there’s no need.”

“But, there is a need Doctor. You’re warming me up quite nicely.” Garak wasn’t about to get into an argument with his friend. “Now, hush and go to sleep. I’m very grumpy when I’m kept awake all night.”

“Ummm.” It seemed that was Julian’s last attempt at protest as he fell asleep a moment later.

Garak sighed inwardly. He had finally gotten the stubborn Human to sleep. Now all he needed to do was follow suite. Easier thought than done with a gorgeous young man plastered to him. It was unfortunate that Julian was spooned in front of Garak. If he were to become unfurled there would be awkward conversation in the morning. He was sure that Julian would be uncomfortable with the knowledge that Garak found him very attractive. He knew that Human males could become erect for reasons other than sexual attraction, but that wasn’t true of Cardassian men. Somehow he suspected that Julian was aware of this fact. It was going to take all of his self-control to get to sleep in this position. Perhaps getting Julian to sleep using this method was a bad idea.

Garak managed to fall into a deep, contented sleep a few hours later, the glow of the warm body next to him a radiant comfort. He would manage to sleep soundly until the morning. Julian was woken up slightly when he noticed the wonderful coolness moving away from him. He was able to register surprise through the fog of his still sleepy mind when he realized that the coolness was Garak. The man had shifted in his sleep. Julian was unconcerned by the fact and proceeded to snuggle close to Elim again before drifting back to sleep.

Julian awoke in the morning feeling well rested. He turned his head to look with sleepy brown eyes at the man whose stomach had become his pillow. “Good morning. How long have you been awake?”

…

“A little while. I didn’t want to risk waking you.” Garak answered the unasked question. “Kamar is feeling much better this morning, thanks to you. He’s in the front compartment coloring again. He didn’t want to worry about making too much noise.”

“How’re you feeling today?” Julian didn’t want to move just yet.

“Rested.” As he said this Garak’s stomach growled loudly.

“And, hungry apparently.” Julian smiled. “That’s a good sign. What would you like for breakfast? ”

“If you’ll tell me where you hide my shoes I’ll get something for us.” Garak responded. He was struggling to keep from running his hands sensually through Julian’s thick brown hair. It was clearly time to gain some physical distance before did something that would likely ruin the freshly reopened friendship.

Julian shifted into a sitting position grudgingly. “No, I’ll get the breakfast. It’s the least I can do. That’s the best nights sleep I’ve had since the Dominion War ended.”

Garak’s mind went into overdrive trying to discern what that statement entailed. “Anything but soup. Surprise me.” He smiled affably. It seemed the Doctor had not been entirely happy since the end of the war.

Julian picked up a tray of food from the replicator unit. “I was able to find out that Iliana went to the Munda’ar Clinic, but she gave your address as residence. She was sent to the clinic in this sector.” He paused to place the tray on Garak’s bed and sat down. “I’ll contact the place after breakfast.”

Julian took the time to check and remove the various medical devices that were monitoring Garak over night. He was happy to see that the food and rest were helping tremendously. Now if he could only convince the stubborn Cardassian to rest for a few more days.

“Good. We need to get as much information as possible before the other children arrive.” Garak glanced at the tray Julian had brought them. “They can stay and watch Kamar while we search for Iliana. He shouldn’t be roaming the city in his current condition. What is this Doctor?” Garak motioned to the breakfast Julian had brought.

“I’m not sure you should be searching the city either. You’ll overexert yourself.” Well that ruined Julian’s plans to keep Garak resting. “Here. I want you to take a dose of this before every meal for a while. That way you get as much nutrition out of each meal as possible.”

Garak didn’t immediately take the medicine from Julian’s hand. “Doctor, you would be lost without me. There’s simply no other way.” He grudgingly took the proffered medicine. “How long is a while?” He swallowed the medicine.

“Until you aren’t having any trouble processing food, and your weight is closer to normal.” He answered pointedly.

“Fine.” Garak seemed a little ruffled by the words. “Are you going to tell me what this food is? I’ve not encountered it before.”

“That’s because we never had breakfast together. Well not counting the time during your implant withdrawals.”

“Julian, why do you persist with bringing up matters best forgotten? And, are you going to answ….”

“It’s traditional Human breakfast food, waffles.” Julian hadn’t meant to irritate Garak. He should have known better than to mention their only previous breakfasts. He was beginning to think that Garak didn’t remember much of the time they’d spent together. They would have to talk about it at some point. It wouldn’t be fun to breach the subject matter at that time.

“And…?” Garak decided that expressing annoyance at the doctor’s slip was a misstep. It had clearly caused the young man to be reticent. “The name tells me very little about the dish.”

“It’s a type of slightly sweet bread that you put different topping onto. These have blueberry sauce on them. I thought that you would appreciate a topping that was sweet and tangy. There are quite a few good toppings, but most of them are predominantly sweet. It’s high in carbohydrates, which are easily processed and quickly used. That’s why I also replicated you some fish juice. Eat slowly just like last night.”

“It sounds delicious.” Garak took a bite of the waffle.

“I was thinking.” Julian paused trying to decide how to broach the subject of a bath without insulting his friend again. He stalled by eating a few bites of food.

“Yes, Doctor?” Garak prompted Julian to continue. He suspected that Julian was worried about his reception of the coming words. He prepared himself so that he wouldn’t let any negative reactions show. Concentrating on eating his food would probably be best.

“I was thinking that all the dust and grim might be making Kamar’s itching problems much worse.” He had decided to approach the topic in a round about way.

“Yes, I completely agree with you, but there’s not much that can be done. The sonic showers that are available at the clinics would be very painful for him right now. And, clean water is too rare for wasting on a traditional bath unfortunately. This sauce really is rather splendid.”

“That’s no good. Why don’t we use a system where the water that is used for the bath is siphoned back into the replicator after the bath is finished? That way it’s not a waste of water. The dust problems here may have improved, but it’s still not very good. I’d think the system would be very useful for Kamar and others.”

“Others, Doctor?” Garak knew what Julian was attempting to insinuate subtly and found the attempt endearing if not very successful.

“Well, I would think that all the dust irritates the scales of most Cardassians and would make the use of a sonic shower painful for them too.” Julian knew Garak wasn’t fooled by his attempt at fineness, but it didn’t seem to be bothering his friend this morning.

“I appreciate your attempt at tact this morning. It’s preferable to a careless and blatant remake your sleep deprived brain induced last night.” He couldn’t resist a small jab at Julian’s ability to put his foot in his mouth. “If we came up with such a system it would be very useful.”

“What if we created a bath unit that drained directly into the replicator? That should be simple enough.” Julian’s mind had obviously gone into overdrive. “Some of the starships with luxury guest quarters have such a system. We’d just have the stuff to do it.”

“Well, I believe that I’ve got something that will suite the roll of temporary tub. There was a rather large stone basin that served as a small pool in Tain’s back garden. I believe it is undamaged. If we develop a filling and draining system it would prove to be a wonderful bath. I could program the replicator to make some tools and parts. But, it would be a rather large bath.”

“It’s outside, you could make it a public bath that is attached to the ‘Tailor’s Grounds.’ This place already serves as a community-gathering place. Why not expand it to provide things that people need. That’s how a democracy is supposed to work. People work together towards common goals.” Julian smiled at Garak’s rather confused reaction. “I’ll keep the clinic here. I can help people with medical stuff, the Monuments are there as a social symbol and reminder, and the bath would provide a needed luxury.” He paused in his monologue to eat some of the waffle that was starting to go cold.

“While I find your enthusiasm when it comes to helping my home world refreshing your idealistic notions concern me. Even with all you’ve seen of the darker reality of the universe you still persist in these naïve notions?”

“Gar… Elim, I don’t think that this will be some instant solution to all of Cardassia’s problems. Nor do I expect things to be perfect or ideal. I was just expressing the dream that was the origins of democracy on Earth. And eventually, with time, and a lot of effort things, here well become vibrant and…” Julian was at a loss for the correct word. “Anyway the point is; it will only happen if people work at it and make it happen. And, I want to help.”

Garak ate a few bites of food while listening to Julian’s response. He was surprised how quickly he was becoming full. He put the fork down and considered Julian’s words for a moment. It sounded like Julian was interested in Cardassia’s long term conditions, and not just a short emergency averted see you later type of mission.

“You make a convincing argument. You really have come a long way from the young, naïve man I first meet. But, answer me this. Why are you so keen to help?” Garak figured that this was as good a time as any to find out what his friend was planning. Clearly something had changed since they last parted. “There’s something more than your usual inclination to help people here. Something more personal.”

Garak looked at Julian with one of his piercing, calculating stares. “Well, I was hoping that this would be a long term posting. Now that I’m here the plan seems likely. The posting on the station had become to…

“I don’t know. It just wasn’t right anymore. All the people I cared about had left, and it’s now a major destination. I was only doing routine medical work: an inoculation here, injuries from a bar fight there. I didn’t feel like I was contributing to the ‘greater good.’ I took the post originally because I wanted to do frontier medicine, to really make a difference.

“So, I started looking for a new post. Then I got your letter and Cardassia seemed like the right place. There’s a need here. And before you point it out; I know there’re many places that I could have gone to practice frontier medicine. But this is the only one that made sense. I have a very good friend here. So to answer your question; yes, it’s personal.”

Garak had sat very still listening intently as Julian poured out this information. It took him a second to respond. “So you were discontent with your surroundings after the war ended? Is that why you haven’t slept well?” He was beginning to get a clear picture.

“Yes, the thing that made the station a great place to work and live was the people. But, after the war everyone went their separate ways. And, I suppose it was contributing to my sleeping badly.” He seemed spent after the revelation.

“What about Ezri? Rumor had it you two had become quite the couple during the time I was in the Cardassian underground.” Garak wanted to make sure he had all the facts before making the offer he was considering.

“Ezri? That ended ages ago.” Julian actually laughed at the thought. “We were both looking for something that we thought the other had. It didn’t take long for us to realize our mistake.”

“I see. If you don’t mind me asking, what were you looking for? I can understand Ezri’s motivations. She was trying to find her place in the world as a joined Trill. I’m sure she thought that you, having been a friend of Jadzia’s, would be a part of that. But, what were you looking for in Ezri?”

Julian stared for a moment. He hadn’t expected that question. Garak noticed and add, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to; I was simply curious.”

“No, no. I probably should. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together after all.” Julian paused to gather his wits. “Uh, this is going to be interesting. First, I really hope I don’t offend you; it’s not my intent. Nor do I want to make you uncomfortable.”

Julian took a breath before dropping the bomb. “I’m bisexual.” He rushed on in the hopes of getting the moment over quickly. “And, I had gotten tired of chasing women around, but was concerned with drawing more attention. There’s not really a policy against it or anything, but I’ve never meet any officer that was gay or bisexual. And, I already had enough attention from Starfleet because of my enhancements. I thought Ezri being a joined Trill, who had experience being both male and female would be different.”

He finally stopped rambling to find Garak laughing slightly. “What’s so funny?”

Julian sounded hurt and a bit offended. “Just that you were worried that this would offend me. I would have thought it was rather obvious that I… what’s the colorful human term? Oh yes, swing both ways.”

“You?”

“Yes, me. I would have thought that being a tailor might have led you to think.” Garak wasn’t really trying to suppress the laughter now.

“Well, it’s a stereotype. But, really it’s not very true. You were a spy though.” Julian was still having trouble processing the information.

“So what does that matter? Another stereotype. I can’t believe you didn’t realize… I flirted with you blatantly at our first meeting.” Garak hadn’t laughed genuinely in years.

“I thought you were just trying to make me uncomfortable.” Julian replied sheepishly.

“Oh, I was, but that doesn’t mean I had to fake anything.” Garak finally managed to stop laughing and turned serious. “Anyway, don’t worry about it. The past is the past. And, you have nothing to worry about. Your being bisexual doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“I’m glad. I was worried it would hurt our friendship if you found out and were offended.” Julian was slowly beginning to relax.

Garak took another moment to process the new information. Julian wasn’t adverse to male partners. But, of course he had never come onto Garak. Liking males and liking alien male, much less Cardassians, was two very different things. The question was whether or not to make the offer he was considering now that this new piece of information had come to light.  
In the end Garak decided that it was an acceptable risk. An offer of a place to stay didn’t mean anything else. It wasn’t an offer to join him in his bed. “Julian, if you really are planning to stay long term you’re welcome to stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
